The Goblet of Fire
__TOC__ About There is a welcome dinner for the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons school delegations. During dinner a pretty Beauxbatons girl interrupts to ask for the bouillabaisse. Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch also enter a while later. At the end of dinner, Dumbledore stands up and announces the start of the Triwizard Tournament. Bagman and Crouch helped organize it and they will join himself, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime in the judging. A casket is brought in and Dumbledore takes out the Goblet of Fire which will select the champions. Students have twenty-four hours to put their name and school on a piece of paper and put it into the Goblet. To ensure that underage students will not enter their name, Dumbledore will draw an Age Line around the Goblet, excluding students under the age of seventeen. All chosen champions will be obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. Fred and George, who are under age, think about using an Aging Potion to trick the Age Line. The Durmstrang students will go back to the ship. Karkaroff offers Krum some wine but he declines. Another student, Poliakoff would like some but is snapped at by Karkaroff. While reaching the door, Krum notices Harry's Scar and stops. The other Durmstrang students and Karkaroff notice it too. At that moment Moody comes in. Fred, George and Lee Jordan tell they have taken an Aging Potion. Fred tries to put his name into the Goblet first, stepping over the Age Line. George instantly goes after him. The both are hurled out of the circle and suddenly sprout identical long beards. Dumbledore, coming in, tells them he warned them. He sends them to madam Pomfrey who is already tending Miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr Summers of Hufflepuff. Dean and Seamus are discussing who had already entered their name. Rumour is that Warrington from Slytherin entered his name and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Angelina Johnson walks in and tells them that she has just put in her name. Next, all the Beaubatons students put in their names. Harry, Ron and Hermione visit Hagrid. He is all dressed up. He tells them the Skrewts are nearly three feet long and that they have started killing each other. Hermione tries to make Hagrid join S.P.E.W. but Hagrid does not agree, saying that the House-elves' nature is to look after humans. Hagrid seems to have a crush on Madam Maxime. The Halloween feast starts. The goblet shoots out the paper with the names of the champions. It selects Krum for Durmstrang, the pretty girl Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. As Dumbledore is getting ready to congratulate those who were chosen, the goblet shoots out another name... Harry Potter. Cast *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Stanislav Ianevski' - Viktor Krum *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Luke Youngblood' - Lee Jordan *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'David Bradley' - Argus Filch *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Jeremy Irons' - Igor Karkaroff *'Frances de la Tour' - Olympe Maxime *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Clémence Poésy' - Fleur Delacour *'Katie Leung' -Cho Chang *'Rowan Atkinson' - Ludo Bagman *'Roger Lloyd-Pack' - Barty Crouch *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'William Melling' - Dennis Creevey *'Brendan Gleeson' - Alastor Moody *'Alfred Enoch' - Dean Thomas *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Tiana Benjamin' - Angelina Johnson *'Robert Pattinson' - Cedric Diggory